There are mixing beakers with screwed covers. With such beakers, the threads disturb the user during drinking and they are also difficult to clean because food remains in these threads. In case of the well-known mixing beakers, before mixing up substances in the beaker, the cover has to be taken off. Driving in a car, it is dangerous to mix up substances, because the content of the beaker can splash out due to vibrations. For long trips where there is no car parking on the highways, it is suggested to drink out of a covered mixing beaker. Also, for the freshness and the taste of the substances to be mixed--the ingredients can build up unwanted compounds if they are influencing each other--it is suggested to mix up the ingredients shortly before drinking. For better mixing, in case of a design for a shaker for baby bottles as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,114, Melinda M. Ghavi, a mixing disk with sharp-edged, radially placed arms is inserted between the bottle and the screwable shaker. This makes the preparation for the mixing process difficult. The invention will relief the deficiencies and over all improve the hygienic conditions for a mixing and drinking cup. It will enable the substances to be mixed to be kept separate until the mixing process, although the beaker is kept closed before the mixing process.